No me sueltes
by anira22
Summary: Sookie y Eric tienen una noche libre y deciden salir en una cita casi normal, los dos se darán cuenta de algo que intuían pero que no se dicen ni dirán en voz alta


**Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen, Charlaine Harris y, en su defecto, Alan Ball, son sus creadores. **

Si me sentaba en el trono que presidía el Fangtasia, ¿se enfadaría? Me descalcé y dejé los tacones en el suelo porque esto iba para rato…

Eric seguía echándoles la bronca a sus empleados por algo que había pasado la noche anterior. Los chicos del Fangtasia no abrían hoy, y eso me permitía tener una noche medianamente normal con él… si es que alguna vez acababa su sermón. Pam parecía ajena a todo aquel embrollo, aunque Eric también giraba de vez en cuando para gritarle a ella. Pam me miró, me guiñó un ojo y me tiró un beso, lo que no hizo sino enfurecer más a mi novio. Estupendo. Al menos estaba de espaldas a mí y podía contemplar la parte de su anatomía que más me gustaba.

Me senté en una tarima, apoyé los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en mis manos. Eric y yo habíamos hecho el amor en esta tarima una noche, hacía aproximadamente un mes. En verdad, también lo habíamos hecho encima de la barra y detrás de ella, lo habíamos hecho en el suelo y contra la pared. Nos habíamos acostado en el sofá de su oficina, en la mesa de su oficina, en el suelo de su oficina y había cabalgado sobre él en la silla de su oficina. Y hacía cuatro noches lo tuvimos que hacer en mitad del pasillo que conduce a su despacho porque, incluso con la velocidad de Eric, no pudimos aguantarnos las ganas hasta llegar allí. Pero nunca habíamos follado en el trono…

Todos me miraban, Eric había dejado de chillar e incluso de hablar. Creo que mi hilo de pensamientos y el hecho de que estuviéramos conectados y pudiera sentir mis impulsos a través de la sangre lo habían distraído ligeramente. El corazón empezó a palpitarme a todo gas en cuanto se acercó a mí. Sentada en la tarima y con Eric de pie delante, apenas le llegaba a los muslos. Miré hacia arriba y le sonreí.

-Eres un jefe horrible. Tirano-le dije-Hay que tratar mejor a los empleados, en especial a las camareras.

-¿En qué pensabas?

-Oh, en nada especial-mentí. Le tendí la mano para que me ayudara a levantarme y lo consiguió con un leve tirón. Me aproximé al trono que presidía el Fangtasía y lo rodeé examinándolo meticulosamente con las manos y las puntas de los dedos. Eric emitió un sonido extraño, entre silbido y siseo y los vampiros desaparecieron del bar, los humanos lo hicieron inmediatamente después de identificar la señal del jefe y yo sonreí para mis adentros. Di una vuelta más y finalmente, me decidí a recostarme ligeramente en uno de los brazos del sillón. Eric me examinaba con ojo clínico, podía sentir los vaivenes de su libido a través de nuestro vínculo de sangre.

-Eres preciosa-me aduló. Yo sonreí, me enderecé, cogí los bordes de la falda de mi vestido y di una vuelta completa para que viera el resultado. El vestido me lo había enviado el día anterior por UPS junto con varias cajas de zapatos y una nota que detallaba la hora en que me citaba en el Fangtasia, además de un misterioso mensaje: Usa los más cómodos.

El vestido era de tirante fino y escote en triángulo, ceñido a la cintura y de falda plisada con vuelo, era de color rojo con flores estampadas blancas y me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Me había puesto unas medias de color carne y unas ligas y ropa interior de color marrón asalmonado y finalmente me había decantado por unos zapatos despuntados rojos y de tacón gordo de ocho centímetros. Aunque el look resultaba muy discotequero, me hice peinar con la raya al lado y ligeras ondas en el pelo. Salvando las distancias con el vestido, parecía sacada del cartel de la peli de Basinger LA Confidential.

-El vestido es fantástico, Eric-me miró como si acabara de nacer de la espuma del mar o de la mismísima cabeza de Zeus.

-No es el vestido-sé que me puse colorada hasta la raíz del pelo, lo cual no dejaba de ser tonto teniendo en cuenta lo muy a menudo que me cumplimentaba Eric y las situaciones en las que solía hacerlo. Su línea de pensamientos se debatían entre seguir con el plan y salir en una cita conmigo o la de pasarse la noche haciéndome el amor. Tosí y me puse muy nerviosa… Eric se acercó a mí y me sostuvo por los codos-¿Estás bien? El corazón se te ha acelerado de repente.

-Es que estás muy guapo con ese traje-mentí. No es que no estuviera guapo, que lo estaba y mucho, pero no quería leer la mente de ningún vampiro, tampoco la de Eric y con esta ya iban tres.

-Mientes-me descubrió-¿No te gusta…?

-Estás espectacular-confirmé. Lo dije de verdad, llevaba un traje que le sentaba como un guante. Debajo de la americana gris oscuro de dos botones llevaba una camisa negra y una corbata de color rojo que hacía juego con mi vestido. Los pantalones le hacían pliegue en los camales (lo que teniendo en cuenta la altura de Eric, era todo un milagro… supuse que se lo habían hecho a medida) y también en otra parte de su maravillosa anatomía. Los llevaba cuadrados a su cintura regia con un cinturón fino de piel negra y hebilla de color plateado. Me acerqué a él y le toqueteé el nudo de la corbata. Le besé la barbilla y el cuello y me abracé a él. ¿Y si algún día se descubría que podía leer la mente de los vampiros? Si eso pasaba, sólo esperaba que lo descubriera otro… porque pensar que Eric pudiera matarme con sus manos me rompía el corazón.

-Hace un momento estabas excitada, y ahora estás triste y asustada. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Na…

-Y estás asustada de mí-su voz sonaba sorprendida-¿Qué ocurre?-me apartó de él y me sostuvo con firmeza por los hombros. Yo le sonreí, sacudí la cabeza y con ella las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en mis pestañas. Sabía que Eric no iba a ponérmelo fácil, así que le coloqué las palmas en las mejillas y traté de enviarle a través de mi sangre toda la tranquilidad que fui capaz de aunar.

-Supongo que si me has enviado este precioso vestido es porque vamos a algún sitio, ¿no?

-¿Qué pasa, Sookie?-insistió.

-Esta tarde he tenido un sueño terrible, una pesadilla-mentí-Y de repente me he acordado.

-¿Y te hacía yo daño en esa pesadilla?

-No, no es eso. No quiero recordarlo, Eric, sólo era un estúpido sueño. Por favor…

-Está bien-concedió. Me agarró la mano, le gritó una última cosa, creo, a Pam, en esa lengua muerta que solía usar, y me condujo hasta la puerta. Caminamos hasta el coche con Eric muy pegado a mí, rodeándome con el brazo por los hombros mientras yo le abrazaba por la cintura. Hacía calor y la noche era corta. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me sostuvo la mano caballerosamente mientras me sentaba con gracia en el asiento. Eric estuvo sentado a mi lado antes de que a mí me diera tiempo a ponerme el cinturón-Espero que te guste el plan-sonrió. Arrancó el motor, dio marcha atrás y sacó el coche de la parcela en la que estaba aparcado. Antes de encarar la vía de servicio, se inclinó, me agarró el cuello y me beso en la mejilla y en los labios. Volvió su atención a la conducción después de acariciarme el rostro.

Un botones me abrió la puerta del copiloto mientras otro recogía las llaves del deportivo de manos de Eric. Mi vikingo se acercó a mí y me ofreció el brazo, caminamos al interior del hotel Isabel I mientras se llevaban el coche para aparcarlo. Pensé que habría estado bien el haberme puesto algo encima a pesar del calor, porque así habría tenido la oportunidad de que el camarero que nos recibió en el restaurante del hotel hubiera retirado un chal de mis hombros. Me parecía un gesto maravillosamente peliculero. En su lugar, la chica de la recepción devoró a Eric con la mirada mientras yo intentaba bloquear las imágenes y pensamientos que me llegaban de ella y que incluían a mi novio en situaciones muy perversas. Vale, yo también había tenido pensamientos impuros con un montón de hombres: J.B, Bill, Alcide, Quinn y el mismo Eric, pero es desagradable ver con toda claridad las fantasías que una mujer se monta en su mente con el hombre que amas.

Nos condujeron hasta una mesa para dos en la terraza, cerca de una fuente rodeada por geranios rojos y debajo de una farola que parecía haber salido de un pueblo perdido en la costa del mediterráneo. Eric se deshizo del camarero y me apartó la silla él mismo. Me mordí una sonrisa cuando el camarero, haciendo gala de una velocidad casi vampírica le arrebató a Eric el privilegio de entregarme la carta en mano y de colocarme la servilleta en el regazo. Sonreí e incliné la cabeza. Eric se sentó en frente con el ceño fruncido; me sorprendió ver que a mi vampiro también le dejaban en frente una carta. Eric la abrió y empezó a estudiarla, después de unos segundos, yo también abrí la mía… ¡No podía ser! Esto era carísimo.

-Eric…

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Has visto los precios?-Eric iba a abrir la boca cuando llegó el metre y se disculpó inclinando la cabeza.

-Lo siento, ha habido un error. Si me permite… -se inclinó y me ofreció otra carta diferente-Lo siento, señor… señorita-Le entregué la carta que me habían dado y cuyos precios me habían escandalizado y cogí la nueva.

-Sin problemas-dije. Abrí el cuaderno de terciopelo y empecé a toser. ¡Este era aún más caro!-¡Eric!

-¿Qué? No es nada. Elige un menú, el que quieras. Es el único restaurante en Shreverport que tiene dos... cosas Michelin.

-Estrellas-informé-Eric, esto es demasiado para mí.

-Nada es demasiado para ti.

-No, no me has entendido. Son dieciséis platos por menú, ¿cómo quieres que coma tanto?

-Yo creo que voy a pedir la sangre de joven asiático de primero, tibetana de segundo, amazónica después y la de virgen aria para el postre. ¿Qué te parece?-Asqueroso. Eso me parecía.

-¿Es auténtica?-Eric asintió y yo hice una mueca. Le quité la carta e inspeccioné la oferta del restaurante-¿Qué significa… sangre de la casa?

-Es sangre cien por cien sureña-me informó el camarero mientras desplegaba su libretita para tomar nota. Giré el cuello rápidamente hacia Eric y le disparé dagas con la mirada.

-¿Qué vas a tomar, amante?

-Estoy por decidirlo. El menú Marseille-dije con mala baba. El camarero emitió un silbido y miró a Eric con pena.

-Mucho ajo-informó. Eric me fulminó con la mirada y yo volví a elevar mis ojos hacia el camarero.

-Está bien, está bien… el menú Nimes.

-¡Oh!, buena elección. Y casi nada de ajo.

-Casi nada no es nada-comentó Eric.

-Esto es comida mediterránea, señor. Todo lleva ajo-le informó algo molesto. Y yo me quedé contenta, aunque me enfurruñé un poco cuando "oí" al camarero pensar que sería más sensato por mi parte pedir un menú que mantuviera los colmillos de mi acompañante lejos de mi carne. Pensaba que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza si aceptaba salir con vampiros-¿Vino, champagne, agua…?

-Vino, por favor-contesté. Segundos después se acercó otro hombre, un hombre joven espigado, con el pelo muy oscuro y la piel muy blanca. No era vampiro, simplemente era pálido.

-Soy el sumiller-informó-He visto el menú que ha elegido y vengo a recomendarle algunos vinos-empezó a hablarnos de las propiedades de las uvas y las barricas de diferentes vinos españoles, franceses y húngaros, para pasar a recitarnos después los mejores años y cosechas que él consideraba aptos para el tipo de menú que yo había elegido.

-Sírvale el Latour del 82-dijo Eric secamente. El sumiller pensó que era un vino demasiado bueno para un paladar "inexperto" como el mío, y por un momento pensó en pegarme el cambiazo por un vino de garrafón, convencido de que no notaría la diferencia. Puede que Eric hubiera aprendido a leer mentes como yo, porque estoy segura que captó las intenciones del joven humano en seguida-Ábrala delante de nosotros-El sumiller levantó una ceja en dirección a Eric, pero como no podía competir con mi novio en ese campo de batalla, acabó por hacer una reverencia y marcharse.

-No sabes cuánto cuesta ese vino.

-La semana pasada un restaurante italiano pujó por la botella de vino más cara que se ha vendido: 600.000 euros… unos 800.000 dólares, amante. Por lo tanto, llevo suficiente dinero.

-¡Eric!

-Tranquilízate-dijo sonriendo-He visto los precios en la mesa de al lado. Sólo son 500 dólares.

-¿Qué? ¡Pues es más barato que tu virgen aria!

-¡Ya ves!-Y de repente, nos echamos a reír. Hablamos durante un rato sobre el restaurante y lo bonito que era todo, y después elucubramos sobre el origen de toda esa sangre fresca y auténtica. Le manifesté a Eric mi preocupación por las condiciones higiénicas y sanitarias de la sangre a la vez que dejaba claro que me hacía cero gracia que bebiera de otras mujeres o mujer que no fuera yo. Incluso aunque esa mujer viniera embotellada en un recipiente de vidrio sellado y aprobado por el DSV (Departamento de salud vampírica).

Mi plato era una birria, una galletita cuadrada con una mota de foie de pato-francés, según el camarero-regado con una mermelada suave de fresas salvajes del Mont Blanc y bautizado con semillas de sésamo nóveles. Estupendo. Me lo comí de un bocado. Estaba muy bueno, pero me supo a nada. Inmediatamente después, y aunque Eric aún no había dado un segundo trago a su asiático, me colocaron otra birria de plato: rollo de lenguado con camarones sofritos al ajo (Eric puso mala cara) y salsa marinera de percebes gallegos. Decir que estaba riquísimo era quedarse corto, pero resultó un bocado diminuto. Por un momento pensé qué harían hombres como Jason o Alcide en situaciones así; para saciar a mi hermano en este restaurante habría tenido que pedir un crédito al banco.

Empecé mi solomillo de toro de lidia abrasado (el camarero me contó que Cayetano Rivera lo había toreado el día anterior en Nimes y que le había cortado una oreja al morlaco en cuestión) sobre una base de berenjena regado con salsa de mostaza inglesa, cuando Eric empezaba su botellita de sangre tibetana, calidad A premium.

Le conté a Eric que un camionero borracho de paso me había metido mano en el Merlotte's y que le había roto la nariz de un codazo, y que después un parroquiano habitual del bar y que era al menos cuarenta años mayor que yo me había hecho proposiciones indecentes y que finalmente se me había echado a llorar rogándome perdón y pidiéndole a mi hermano mi mano en matrimonio para salvaguardar mi honra. Mi vikingo me contó que alguien había mordido a un estudiante de Filosofía en el baño del bar y que el mismo vampiro que lo había hecho le había dado después una gota de su sangre provocándole alucinaciones al chico, y que éste se tiró el resto de la noche en el cuarto de las bebidas debatiendo la conveniencia de la inmortalidad y sus implicaciones morales y éticas con Nietszche y con Kant. Al parecer no llegaron a ningún acuerdo.

Los platos (copas) de Eric apenas le duraban un par de tragos, me trajeron el último plato (rabo de toro a la cordobesa con piña confitada en una base de tortilla de zanahoria flambeado al jerez) cuando Eric empezaba a su joven aria virgen. Fue la que más le gustó (¡Con ese precio!) pero para mi disgusto comentó que las había probado mejores.

El postre fue lo que más disfruté, me trajeron una copa de helado de mojito con dos bolas. Estaba dulcísimo y fresquísimo, y aunque no lo pareciera llevaba bastante alcohol, como suele pasar con todos los sorbetes. No tomé café ni infusión, ni tampoco lo hizo Eric, obviamente. Nos trajeron la cuenta y Eric no me dejó ni verla, el muy bandido. Le entregó al camarero una tarjeta de crédito y cincuenta dólares en metálico de propina. ¡Ese era mi novio!

-Podrías haberme enseñado la cuenta-le dije mientras esperábamos a que nos trajeran el coche. Habíamos estado dentro cerca de dos horas y se nos habían hecho ya las 11 de la noche-No es como si pudiera ofrecerme a pagar mi parte en un lugar así.

-Más tarde me lo cobraré… si tanto te preocupa pagarme tu parte-El coche llegó, nos abrieron las puertas y subimos cada uno a nuestro asiento. Eric me acarició la rodilla con un dedo y antes de ponerme el cinturón, me incliné sobre él y le di varios besos ligeros y húmedos en la boca. Todavía tenía el sabor de la hierbabuena, el ron dominicano y el azúcar, y Eric se relamió los labios sin dejar de mirarme a los míos.

Condujo por la ciudad a buena velocidad durante unos quince minutos hasta parar en frente de un edificio que parecía un antiguo palacete colonial de tres plantas. En la puerta unas luces de neón en azul y blanco rezaban intermitentemente: Never sleep. Aparcó en el parking del local en un lugar preferencial.

Eric y yo nos saltamos la cola de gente que esperaba para entrar y llegamos hasta el portero del local, un gorila casi tan alto como Eric de raza negra que parecía un jugador de fútbol americano. Mi chico le dijo algo al oído y él levantó la cinta para que pasáramos, Eric me hizo una especie de paseíllo, me cogió la mano con delicadeza y pasó conmigo como si estuviera presentándome en sociedad.

El sitio era muy espacioso, con una terraza al aire libre donde había un restaurante; música ambiente en las zonas de copas y reservados, mientras que en la pista de baile del centro, de lo más discotequera (suelo de cristal iluminado con diminutas bombillas) la música sonaba con más fuerza. Eric y yo nos encaminamos a uno de los reservados, al que accedimos después de subir unos pocos escalones. Parecía el palco de un teatro, pero más bajo.

-Voy a ir a pedir-dijo Eric mientras yo me sentaba de cara a la galería. Algunas parejas bailaban en el centro de la pista, otras comían en la terraza, grupos de amigos bebían y reían en sus mesas y otros charlaban alrededor de la barra, detecté tres huecos en el salón, es decir, tres vampiros-¿Gin tonic?

-No, un mojito, porfi-Eric se agachó, me sostuvo la barbilla y me besó levemente. Le observé cruzar la sala a paso seguro. Eric no era como el resto de personas que tienen que abrirse paso con dificultad entre la multitud, todos se apartaban para dejarle pasar. El camarero de barra le atendió en seguida y me cabreé un poco cuando vi que en el transcurso de los dos minutos que tardaron en preparar mi mojito a mi novio le entraron un total de tres mujeres. Nota mental: No dejar a Eric salir a los bares normales sin mí.

-Qué camarero tan lento-dijo al regresar. Me entregó mi copa y se sentó a mi lado rodeando la espalda del sofá con su enorme brazo.

-Disculpa que los camareros humanos no tengamos vuestra velocidad-dije con un poco de acritud. Di un traguito al mojito-que estaba estupendo-, removí la pajita en el hielo y di otro sorbito. Dejé mi copa en la mesa y aprovechando la oscuridad y que nunca había tenido un novio que me sacara a bailar, me incliné y hundí mi cara en su poderoso cuello… le planté un beso, dos y tres… debajo de la oreja, junto a la nuez y en la base del hombro. Eric me apartó el pelo de la cara y me besó. Nos besamos durante un rato entre las luces de colores. Empezó a sonar "You are just too good to be true".

-¿Bailas?-me preguntó levantándose y extendiendo su mano. La cogí y, primero por la felicidad que sentía, y segundo para compensar la larga zancada de Eric, troté tras él dando pequeños saltitos hasta la pista de baile. Eric me dio una vuelta cuando pisamos la pista como si fuéramos una pareja de bailarines profesionales presentándose a competición y la falda de mi vestido describió un maravilloso vuelo. Empezamos a bailar tranquilamente, él con una mano en mi cintura y la otra agarrando una de mis manos encima de donde estaba su corazón inerte, mientras mi otra mano reposaba en su hercúleo bíceps. Conforme fue avanzando la canción, fuimos animándonos y mi sheriff, que estaba acostumbrado a mandar, me demostró que sabía cómo dirigirme tan bien en la pista de baile como lo hacía en la cama (siempre que yo se lo permitía).

Me dejé llevar por él, los pasos se complicaron y cada vez dábamos más vueltas: unas veces sobre nuestros pies, describiendo círculos por toda la pista, con nuestros cuerpos pegados y otras veces, me hacía girar sobre mí misma. Cuando la canción terminó, yo lo hice en los brazos de Eric, que me sostenía por la espalda mientras me inclinaba hacia atrás. Solté una carcajada de felicidad y recuperé mi posición vertical sin soltar nunca la mano de mi vikingo, que volvió a engancharme a su cuerpo en cuanto empezó la siguiente canción. Animadas por nuestra demostración, unas cuantas parejas del restaurante abandonaron sus mesas y se incorporaron a la pista de baile. Pero ninguna podía compararse a nosotros, porque ningún hombre podía compararse a mi acompañante. Terminé esta segunda canción "Total eclipse of the heart", de Bonnie Tyler, abrazada a mi chico, levantándome de puntillas y besándole en la boca con algo de dificultad. Eric se dio cuenta de mi respiración agitada y, cogiéndome de nuevo de la mano, me devolvió a la tranquilidad de nuestro retirado palco. Me senté dejándome caer, riéndome y comentando lo acertada que había estado con mis zapatos. Le di un sorbo a mi mojito-que se había aguachado un poco-e intenté abanicarme con la mano, Eric me sopló en la cara y su dulce aliento gélido alivió mi calor. Le aparté un mechón de pelo rebelde de la cara y se lo puse tras la oreja, y él me sonrió con una de sus genuinas sonrisas. Sin colmillos por en medio. Volví a besarlo y Eric amplió su sonrisa, esta vez, sacando sus colmillos.

-Estás muy cariñosa esta noche. No deberíamos haber salido de casa-negué con la cabeza y volví a inclinarme hacia él, colocando mi mano en su pierna. Pasamos un rato haciéndonos arrumacos.

Aunque yo no era vampira, descubrí que también yo podía perderme en el tiempo mirando a Eric a los ojos o a los labios. Nos dijimos un par de cursilerías impropias de un vampiro vikingo de mil años y una chica sureña acostumbrada a sacarse las castañas del fuego…Y entonces, sucedió. Eric abrió mucho los ojos y yo hice lo mismo, entreabriendo también los labios en un gesto de sorpresa. Fue un segundo, como una subida de tensión eléctrica, un rayo que en un milisegundo brota de la nube, atraviesa el cielo y toca la tierra; lo supe en ese momento, y en ese mismo instante también él lo supo a través de nuestra especial conexión, en esa fugaz descarga me di cuenta y Eric supo que estaba total, absoluta, irremediable y locamente enamorada de él.

Parpadeé nerviosamente y traté de recuperar la compostura, pero Eric no pareció estar dispuesto a dejar pasar lo que acababa de suceder entre nosotros, me sostuvo la barbilla y me obligó a girar la cara hacia él y mirarle de nuevo a los ojos.

-Yo también-dijo simplemente.

-¿En serio?-Pregunté. Asintió con una sonrisa decorándole sus hermosas facciones. Me mesó el pelo con sus dedos, lo acercó a su nariz, inhaló su aroma y me beso en los labios dulcemente.

-Oh, Elvis, ¿bailamos?-Dijo de repente. Sonreí y me levanté del asiento contenta de salir de una revelación tan incómoda como había sido aquella. Estaba flotando de felicidad, metafórica y literalmente, porque Eric me cogió en brazos y descendió hasta la pista de baile levitando con gracia. Bailamos al son de "I can't help falling in love with you", y me pareció una señal de todo lo que habíamos vivido. Pensé en Bubba, siempre ha sido muy fiel y leal a Eric y siempre me ha tenido en gran estima, pero por alguna razón, siempre ha sido fan de Bill. Sin embargo Bill y Bubba abandonaron pronto mis pensamientos y fueron sustituidos única y exclusivamente por el vampiro rubio de casi dos metros que había ocupado la mayor parte de mis pensamientos en los últimos meses y que acaparaba buena parte de mi corazón.

Bailamos muy pegados, primero con una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra agarrando mi mano en alto, y después con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus dos manos rodeándome la cintura… todo sin dejar de devorarnos con los ojos. Una mujer que rondaría los cincuenta y que bailaba con su marido nos sonrió con aprobación; cuando acabó la canción y pasaron por nuestro lado pudimos oírles hablar sobre lo bonito que es ver jóvenes parejas enamoradas.

Me sobresalté un poco cuando el Dj cambió de tercio radicalmente y puso "Pa pa panamericano", lancé una carcajada y empecé a mover el esqueleto rodeando a Eric y vacilándole, me sorprendió cuando empezó a moverse como si hubiera nacido al final de la década de los setenta. Podría enseñarle unos cuantos pasos a Claude.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a bailar?

-Di clases con Fred Astair un tiempo-vaciló-Y luego con Tony Manero -Me reí a gusto y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos empezando a moverme a la par que él. Ignoro el tiempo que estuvimos bailando, sólo sé que cuando llegamos al aparcamiento, redefinimos la expresión "comerse a besos".

Eric me aprisionó entre él y el coche y noté su erección a pesar de los pliegues de la falda, abrí la puerta del conductor como pude y traté de tirar de él hacia dentro, pero era como intentar mover una roca de una tonelada. Oí silbidos provenientes de un grupo de chavales que nos observaban expectantes y otro grupo que bebía en corrillo alrededor de un coche jaleó a Eric haciendo algunos comentarios realmente ordinarios y obscenos. Noté que Eric se tensaba y temí por los humanos que nos habían interrumpido. Sin embargo, mi vikingo se limitó a cerrar bien el coche tras de mí y ajeno a todo, me besó en la comisura de la boca, en la punta de la nariz y en un párpado. Y de repente, nos elevábamos en el cielo con mis piernas enredadas en su cintura. Me sostenía con sus manos puestas en mis nalgas mientras ascendíamos. Enredé mis dedos en su pelo justo cuando se detenía en el aire, bien arriba. Me quedé sin aliento y no sólo por la excitación. Eric me transmitía seguridad a través de nuestro vínculo, pero no podía dejar de preguntarme si hacer el amor tan cerca de las estrellas era buena idea.

-¿Tienes miedo?-me preguntó.

-No me sueltes ni un segundo-respondí.

-Nunca te dejaré ir, Sookie.

...


End file.
